Peeves
by Snickerdoodle21
Summary: Severus Snape is given a chance to prove something to both his masters. However, fate deals him a hand that lands him between a rock and a hard place. Through the Boy-Who-Lived, Severus sees himself in him – tortured and abused… Complications ensues as
1. Chapter One

**Peeves**

"Professor," a raspy voice resounded in his mind, "I didn't mean to..."

"I'm afraid you're a bit late on that, Mr. Potter," a stout woman stood before a quivering young adult.

"I didn't mean to–" he tried again.

"Hold your tongue, boy. You will continue with your lines and I don't want to hear you again for the remainder of this evening."

The boy sat down and picked up his black quill with his already bleeding hand. _I must not lie_... the pain was near unbearable. The words etched on his hand again, opening a deeper wound. _I must not lie_... the cut will go so deep it may not heal.

"Tut tut, your efforts are poor," the stout woman spoke again and held out her stubby arm. Harry, in turn, thrust his right hand in front of her. His body was shaking with rage but his hand was firm.

"I want you to write on the table now – with the quill. I want it carved into the wood until I can see it."

Harry returned to his quill and held it steady. _This wretched woman will die someday... Oh, where's a Bludger when you need one! _He positioned his quill and dug it into the wood to make the first marking. It was like a needle being picked into his hand. He glided the quill down to make the first "I". _Of all the holy hells..._

He bolted upright, started. Black oily hair, now mingled with his cold sweat, hung in front of his face. He panted slightly and tried to grasp what remained of the fragments of his vision. In vain. He blinked a few times, but it did not help, it was still too dark.

He lay back into his pillow and sank into deep thought. _That Potter nuisance..._ "Always in the way," he muttered. He sighed and tried to sleep again, but he couldn't. He lay wide-awake in his room. _Stop thinking!_ He contradicted with himself. He briskly got to his feet to put on his robes and rummaged the pockets for his wand. "_Lumos_," he muttered.

The entire room lit up from the tip of his wand. He stalked outside his room and into his office, the robes billowing as he walked. He performed a charm that locked his quarters until his return and wheeled around to walk through the door that separated his office from his teaching classroom. He looked up, unsurprised, to see Peeves loitering about.

"Do you have any business being here?"

"Cant say I have, can't say I haven't," was the Poltergeist's response.

"Would you like me to have the Bloody Baron accompany you then?" he retorted.

The Poltergeist stammered something incomprehensible and studied the black figure before him. He smiled (a bit out of his character), "Kind sir, I was here to ... to be sure that no one was intruding your classroom–"

"It seems that you are doing a rather poor job at it, Peeves," he broke him off, "Go away, you pest."

Peeves muttered something and floated off, but the dark figure caught words like "hooked nose git" and "ordering me around". Severus smirked as he did. "BLOODY BARON!" he called and Peeves scurried off faster.

He made his way down the dungeons, hoping he can find a student out of bed so he can take off House points. "Damn those do-gooders," he muttered under his breath. Then, as if someone had read his mind, he saw a dark figure on the other side of a corridor. _Looks like a student, unless Flitwick is sleepwalking again._ Smiling smugly, he strode off towards it.

The dark figure made no sign of movement, indicating that it wasn't aware of Severus walking eagerly toward it.

As he walked closer, the tip of his wand lit up a more distinct figure. He noticed the scarf around the figure's neck. _A Gryffindor... Excellent._ The light pronounced a larger shadow upon the figure now, who was twitching and leaning against the wall. _Is this boy blind?_ He was a few feet away from him now.

"Potter, what are you doing out of bed?" came an icy voice behind him. _That light... Severus..._ Harry tried hard to puzzle everything together. He gripped his wrist harder now and was trying with all his might to stand up.

"Loitering around again? Fifty points from Gryffindor. Go back to your dormitories, unless you want to see the headmaster about this, Potter," Severus went up, irritatingly.

_Loitering? Gryffindor... points... dormitories... go... fifty..._ He blinked his green eyes. His legs gave away and were now kneeling, with his left hand holding a scarf trying to stop the hemorrhaging of blood of his right. _Detention... Light... behind..._ "I'm hurt," croaked Harry. He struggled to turn to face his Potions professor.

"Hurt? Spare me the dramatics, Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor. Return to your dormitories NOW," Severus repeated, who seemed very pleased with himself for taking off sixty points from Harry.

"Umbridge... made me do detention... quill cut my hand, then wrist..."

The last words rang in his ears. Harry was hurt, the vision he had was true. _Damn you, Potter. Why can't you relieve me of such troubles?_ He rounded on Harry and picked up his arm, causing him to wince. "Sleep," he said simply.

"What?" Clearly, Harry had no idea what this meant.

"Go to sleep. Rest. Or have you forgotten what all this meant?" Severus couldn't resist insulting him, "I am going to find Poppy, sleep on this stretcher." He held out his wand and summoned a stretcher out of mid-air. He lifted Harry onto it and floated him towards the hospital wing.

_That wretched woman. Damn Umbridge._ "Sleep," he commanded again.

Harry's eyes drooped and soon he was fast asleep, trying to subside every pain he had felt. They arrived in the hospital wing and Severus located a fireplace. Next to it was a pot of floo powder, in which he took a handful and threw it in the fire, "Poppy, you have a patient." In a matter of seconds, Madam Pomfrey materialized from the fire, eyes anxious and lips quivering.

"What's happened?" her voice sounded worried.

"Potter managed to cut himself with the magic of Professor Umbridge. I don't think it is anything serious--"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT ISN'T SERIOUS!" boomed Madam Pomfrey, now surveying Harry's hand and wrist.

"Honestly, Poppy, it is only a cut."

"IN THE WRIST!" Madam Pomfrey finished his sentence.

"You can heal him, it's simple. I would have done it–" he stopped himself. _Why didn't I heal him myself? Maybe I do want him dead, maybe the Dark Lord would give me a bonus for that._

"So why didn't you, Severus?" asked the nurse curtly.

He knew he had to think fast. _Dead... Dark Lord... Hate him... Waste of time..._ "Simple, as you are the nurse here, it is your job to help him as I may be incapable of helping him with Umbridge's curse or spell. After all, it had happened rather quickly and it was dark, I wasn't able to determine whether it was physical damage or magical damage," he replied, face expressionless, and voice without emotion.

She merely gave an exasperated sigh and tended Harry's wound. "I hope you realize that he has lost a great deal of blood, Professor," she said, with a tone of irritation, "And that we are out of Blood Replenishing Potions, due to the Weasley twins who tested those candies of theirs on themselves and his friends."

"What a pity," Severus replied, hoping that he wouldn't be assigned with the duty of making more potions, he was busy as it is, "Seeing how you have everything under control, I will return to my office now."

"You're not getting off that easily, Severus. Make that potion, I'll need it by daybreak," she smirked.

"It takes more than a few hours to make the potion, Poppy," he half-grinned, half-smirked. _Damn it, woman, fall for it. So what if it only takes three hours to make it? Just believe that it takes a day!_ "It takes about a day."

"Then I suggest you to a move on it, shouldn't you?" she replied, almost out of happiness.

Severus scowled at her and swept out of the room.

_Damn you, Potter. When you get out of that hospital, I will personally make sure that you bleed all the blood that I replenish you with– the potion... _He suddenly felt a surge of pride in him. His pace quickened towards his office, ignoring the fact that the paintings were angry that he woke them up with his already lit wand.

"Turn off that damned light!" _I can kill him, the Blood Draining potion..._

"There are actually people in this world who _would_ fancy some sleep!" _That way, killing him would be like how you helped to kill all those Muggles for_ _Dark Lord!_

"Just because your presence doesn't count here, ours does!" _Kill Potter._

He stormed into his office and closed the doors behind him, locking it with a clever charm. He looked around for ingredients like boomslang skin and unicorn blood. When he obtained all his ingredients for the potion, he began making the potion.

"Oooh what is Professor Snappy making tonight?" Peeves appeared, apparently, his charms weren't powerful enough in his haste.

"Never you mind, pest."

"Is Professor Snappy killing Potty Potter? Peeves heard him say it."

Severus, trying to sound as if he wasn't taken aback, said, "What are you talking about, Peeves?"

"I'm going to tell Dumbledore!" With that, the Poltergeist leapt up and zoomed out of the room.

_Dumbledore wouldn't believe a thing like that_. Severus reassured himself.

Robes billowing behind him, Severus made his way towards the hospital wing. Highly satisfied with what he just made, he couldn't help his smirk broadening into a grin.

"Poppy, it's finished," he put on a face without expression, "Should I administer it?" _Not only am I the one to make the thing that kills him, I get to feed him the poison._ He laughed inwardly.

"No, I believe I am capable of doing that," Madam Pomfrey replied.

Slightly disappointed, he handed the flask to her and she sat Harry upright.

She popped open the cork. _Kill him._ This flashed through Severus's hungry eyes as if it all happened in slow motion.

She pushed Harry's lolling body forward; he was still fast asleep. Severus studied the drained face and scarred hands closely. A mental image flashed through his mind that disillusioned everything he saw. He saw himself in Harry's place, except the marks were not in letters, but in scratches and rough cuts. He remembered the times he had cut himself, purposely, to relieve pain but gain more in the process. Severus blinked a few times, realizing that the flask was on Harry's lips.

"STOP!" he yelled.

Madam Pomfrey, startled, shot a look at Severus, "What is it?"

"I-I- I forgot to add the bezoar," he replied, a bit stupidly.

She surveyed him with heightened intensity. It was not like Severus to make a mistake. "This is very urgent, I would be happy if you go right away and make another potion."

With that, Severus took back the poisonous potion and walked out of the room. He gazed blankly at the floor a few feet in front of him as he walked. His mind was reliving his past.

"**I spend money for you to be useless, didn't I?" came a soft threatening voice. A young Severus Snape stood next to the man who had spoken, eyes looking at the floor, hoping that it'd open up a portal, allowing him to fall out of there. **

"**No..." his voice was shaky.**

**A hand slapped him across the face and he stood limply, hair matted on his face. He had endured this before, he did not feel pain.**

"**HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM PEOPLE! Befriending them will only result in your pain. They will betray you, use you, manipulate you. There are no 'friends', there is no 'love'. Just power, power over others, and supremacy over the weak," his father yelled, he issued another blow, this time into Severus's stomach.**

**He fell on his knee, and glared up at his father. _I believe there are friends... Love does exist... Power is useless_. He got up to his feet and looked straight at his father, "You only say that because you've never had any friends!"**

**His father let out a shrill cold laugh, "And I suppose that _you_ do?"**

**Severus wondered for a minute. _Did I have friends? Is Lucius my friend? He was with me for a long time and helped me. But what is a friend? What do friends do?_ "I-Of c-course, I have friends," he lied, stubbornly.**

"**Who? That Malfoy kid? The one who toys with you so that he can be above you? So that he can see you sink to the level of dirt? So that he can put his foot upon you and use you? So that he can kick you around like scum? Is that what you call a 'friend'? If so, then I have many friends," his father retorted.**

**_Was he just using me? Am I only a tool? I'm just a puppet to you, aren't I? I am useless. I am only a puppet with multiple owners._ He stared blankly and limped to his room.**

"**You're finally doing _correct_ for a change!" he heard his father boom as he went away.**

"Severus," an old voice resounded as if it were from another world. The potions master started and snapped his head up, nearly dropping the potion in the process. "I have received some disturbing news from Peeves, amusing in one perspective, but I wish to talk to you nonetheless," Dumbledore walked to the door. Severus didn't move, "Headmaster, forgive me, but I have much to accomplish. Potter managed to land himself in the hos-" "May I see that potion of yours?" Dumbledore cut him off.  
_Damn that man_. "Of course," he handed the elder the flask. "May I have this?" the headmaster asked him. Severus nodded and swept into his room, leaving the door open for Dumbledore. He sat behind his desk and saw Dumbledore seated in the seat across him.

"Now, Severus, I believe we have some things to discuss…"

A young boy slept quietly in his bed. Within the calm body, a dream conjured.

"Nagini, I believe you will soon have a decent meal," the man in the chair said, in a shrill, cold voice, "If Severus does his job, of course."

**Nearby, Harry felt something hiss. The hiss turned into English, he understood what the snake was saying. "Shall I take care of Wormtail?" Harry shook his head, "No, not yet. He has yet a role to play in my plan… What is taking that man so long?"**

**As if to answer his question, a shadow materialized a few feet before him. "Forgive me, my Lord. I was delayed by the old fool," the figure said. Harry waved his hand, surprisingly; it was a thin, pale hand, as if to dismiss the apology. "Have you found a way to bring the boy to me?"**

**The man hesitated and in a shaky voice, he said, "Apologies again, my Lord. Dumbledore is too protective of the boy. I cannot get to him."**

"**So predictive of that Muggle-loving fool. Find a way, Severus, and I do not expect the lack of productivity again," he let himself a smirk and lifted his wand, "_Crucio!_"**

Harry woke up with a start, a bead of cold sweat ran across his scar. The searing pain did not go away. He raised his right hand and rubbed his scar rigorously, only to realize the pain that existed in his hand. He took in a surge of air as he winced. Though the pain did not go away, weariness and fatigue took him over. He closed his eyes and slept again.

Dumbledore sat in his office, examining the flask he took from the Death Eater professor. _It isn't like Severus to forget an ingredient in a potion, much less making a mistake at all…_ He pointed his wand at the flask and muttered, "_Revelo_."

The flask uncorked itself and its content separated into its solid forms. _Eye of newt… Aconite…Beetle guts…What's this?_ "The sting of a scorpion and fangs of snake?" _Where is the bezoar stone? Severus, what are you planning to do to the boy!_ He waved his wand again and the ingredients vanished. _Maybe he hasn't changed after all…_


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Severus cringed at the Cruciatus curse. His body shot of pain, every fiber of his being was on fire. The fire consumed him, he bit his lips and drew blood from it. _Blood._ Severus squirmed about, thrashing his legs all around him. _Am I screaming?_ He didn't know, if he was, he wouldn't hear it. The pain in him filtered everything around him. His sight blurred but he could not faint. The pain would always wake him. Then, as suddenly as it came, the curse ended.

"You may go, and I expect you to be prompt next time," Voldemort's voice resounded in his mind.  
"Yes, my Lord," Severus raised to his feet, his knees trembling. _When did I fall?_

He mustered the last of his energy and Apparated away.

Entering the castle, he hoped he wouldn't have to report to Dumbledore. His muscles still ached of the curse. _Let me just sleep…_ Peeves swept beside him, "Professor Snappy isn't happy. Professor Bumblebee knows what you're doing." Before Severus can call on the Bloody Baron, Peeves pointed his finger towards the end of the corridor. Peeves vanished. Dumbledore was there.

"Severus, may we have a talk?"

"Of course, Headmaster," there was no use arguing.

"Let's go to my office, it is closest. I would also like us to go to the hospital wing afterwards."

_He knows._

Severus walked slowly, a few paces behind the Headmaster. Trying to clear his mind to find a suitable excuse for his earlier actions, he found himself disoriented. The pain in his joints, the conversation with Voldemort, and knowing that Dumbledore would give him some sort of warning or even expulsion overwhelmed him. _Surely, Dumbledore wouldn't think that I am… But what side am I on?_

"Severus Snape wishes to see me?" he heard his former Headmaster say, "I must say that I am surprised, Minerva."

"**Yes, Albus, I am as well. He's waiting outside," McGonagall responded.**

"**Well, let's not keep our young guest waiting, let him in." Within a few seconds, the door swung open, showing Minerva McGonagall's rigid figure. Her nose wrinkled in disgust, "He will see you now."**

**Severus walked inside and sat in front of the old man. _Wonder how old he is._ "I believe you are seeking a position as our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?"**

"**Yes," he responded, eyes glinting with no emotions. He looked straight at Dumbledore as the elder studied him intently. His eyes didn't bear the same twinkle; it held some sort of spear, a spear that can pierce through Severus' blank stare. After a few moments, Dumbledore smiled. "I believe you are a Death Eater. What made you come back?"**

**Saying that the question took Severus by surprise would be an understatement for he jolted in his seat. He didn't know the answer to that question. He didn't even know who he should serve. "I just wanted to- to leave that place. It was hard to," he swallowed hard, "To torture all those people for no reason. I assume that I saw sense in this place and none in the other." Again, the piercing stare leveled with his eyes.**

**Those eyes narrowed and a small smile broke on his face, "You're lost." It wasn't a question, "You don't really know which side you're on." _How did he know?_ "I want to be on the correct side," Severus confessed. Dumbledore nodded, "Then, consider yourself our potions master."**

"**Potions master? But I-"**

"Surely, you realize that we need a potions master, Severus. Professor Ramley isn't nearly as good at potions as you are." The answer was too simple, "You will, in time, know why."

"Severus, would you like some tea?" Severus blinked from his memories, "No." The response was abrupt. Dumbledore nodded, "I will not walk around the issue, let's just get to the point."

"I am under the impression that you added the sting of a scorpion and the fang of a snake to Harry's Blood Replenishing Potion in place of a bezoar stone." The piercing stare returned from its rest in 14 years.

"What is it that you would want me to say?" Severus asked.

"Tell me which side you want to be on."

"The right side"

"Is poisoning a young boy 'right'?" Severus' face was calm and expressionless but his heart was beating like a drum. _Of course it is right, Potter is annoying and a waste of space._

He didn't answer.

"Severus, I will not tolerate danger to Harry. I want an explanation to your actions."

"The Dark Lord wanted me to bring him Potter. I thought that putting Potter out of commission can be my excuse for not bringing the boy to him." _Brilliant, you useless idiot! He's already out of commission!_

"Why did you not tell me this earlier?"

"I didn't want you to be involved for the Dark Lord would know that you are protecting him intentionally due to the information I gave to you." _He won't fall for that!_

"I am aware of your concern, but please, Severus, that poison would potentially kill Harry. Consult me of every detail after your meetings, Severus. I have emphasized this before."

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Now, I want you to tell what happened at tonight's meeting…"

"Please, no…" Harry whimpered in his sleep. Pushing away noting with his legs, he squirmed about. Severus and Dumbledore had just entered the room.

"Was he administered the potion, Poppy?"

"Yes, Headmaster."

Dumbledore waved his thanks and sat beside the boy. Severus followed.

"Is he well?" Severus tried, trying to rove his loyalty.

"I hope so, Severus," his voice was filled with worry. There was silence. After a moment, it was broken by a moan, "I didn't do it… I swear!" Harry was shouting.

Severus tensed, wondering what he should do. Dumbledore raised his head and looked at the standing figure, "Severus, can you stay here for a while?"

"Where are you going… Headmaster?" Severus wanted nothing to do with the boy.

"I just remembered I had to meet with some people. Do try not to kill him." With that, Dumbledore stood up and walked out the door.

"NO! Stop, please," Harry continued groveling towards no one. Severus sat on the bedside and lay a firm hand on his shoulder. It was uneasy to be so close to someone. _Stop shouting, you idiot. You'll wake the entire castle!_

"Pot-Harry!" Severus shook his hand a bit. The body below his hand tensed and Harry's eyes fluttered open. _Those green eyes, how like your mother's._ The vision was a blur to Harry, Severus realized this. He reached over to the tabletop and took his glasses. Bringing it to Harry's face, he noticed the innocence etched across his face.

"Snape?"

"That would _Professor_ Snape to you, Potter," he smirked.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Voldemort?" Severus cringed. _Does he know about the conversation I had with Albus?_

"As unfortunate as it may be, I was assigned by the Headmaster to baby-sit you."

"But I saw you. You were with Voldemort, he-I-he was in my head and he gave you the curse." _He needs Occlumency more than I thought._

"I came back." A silence prolonged between them, "Do you often have bad dreams?"

Harry looked up from his hands, "Yeah." _How alike you and I are._

"Here," he reached into his robes and took out a small vial, "It's a dreamless sleep potion. It can help."

"It doesn't, not anymore."

"What do you mean?" Severus' eyes fell to his hands.

Harry shifted his hands, "Voldemort always gets into my head."

"Give me your hand," Severus demanded, a bit too rough than he had wanted.

Harry lifted his hand and placed it in his professor's open palm. "Did Umbridge do this to you?" The voice had no hint of concern.

Surprised that he knew, Harry nodded. _Why is he so nice?_ Harry wondered.

_A unity can do wonders for you,_ those words resounded in Severus' mind, and a memory of the earlier conversation with Dumbledore was crawling back into his mind. "Rest," he muttered and swept out of the room, his destination towards Umbridge's office.

"I do not know your intentions for the boy, but I will not permit you torturing him like that. You nearly killed him," Severus said coolly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Umbridge's false, sweet tone surfaced.

"You know perfectly what I am talking about, bit—Um_bridge_," Severus was on his last nerve.

"What's that, Snape? You weren't just saying my name. Maybe I should report you to the Ministry? And your Death Eater records would surely back that up."

"No blundering idiot in the Ministry would believe you."

"Is that a challenge?" she smiled.

_Azkaban…I can't go back there…A unity can do wonders for you'…No, I won't._ "What else would it be?" he leveled a glare, then rushed out the room. _What have I done?_

The next day came and Harry was let of the hospital. "I wouldn't let you out, but the Headmaster insists that you needed your studies, so be careful. Don't use your hand too much," Madam Pomfrey had said to him. Harry smiled, knowing he can finally be with his friends again. Last night was such a blur. _First, the detention, then the weird quill, then Snape, SNAPE of all people, saved him. And then, he is nice. I'll never understand that man!_ He found Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Umbridge isn't even teaching us!" Ron objected.

"It's all in the book, practice the spells on your own!" Hermione retorted.

"I'd say that she doesn't even know a spell in the book because her brain is in her big, fat – HARRY!" Ron ran to his friend. Hermione whirled about and found Harry standing near the portrait hole.

"Where were you all night?" Ron asked, fervently.

"We were so worried and Professor Dumbledore said you were hurt but we couldn't visit you because it was after curfew," Hermione explained.

Harry sat down and told them the story of the night before, but leaving out the parts that included his nightmare.

"Snape TALKED to you WITHOUT INSULTING YOU!" Ron bellowed, his loud voice attracting blank stares from the other Gryffindors.

"Yeah, keep it down, will you?" Harry whispered.

"That's odd… Snape would never spare the chance of deducting points from you, much less letting you off without an insult," Hermione pondered.

"Maybe he's softening?" Harry said, more to himself than aloud.

"Nice one, Harry, as if Snape had a heart" Ron laughed, "Come on, you missed breakfast and lunch, it's about 5 now. Let's go down for dinner."

"Yeah, and let's see if Snape would be the same or nicer."

_Potter is finally out of the hospital. At least I never had to make that potion for him._ It was true, he didn't. Madam Pomfrey managed to make one in three hours. Right now, the greasy haired, hook-nosed professor was seated next to a laughing Headmaster and the seat on the other side was empty. _Umbridge didn't have the face to come tonight, I bet._

In a minute's time, Dolores Umbridge came bursting into the Great Hall, a parchment clutched in her hand. The entire Great Hall was silenced and all eyes were on the short woman. _I stand corrected._ She was walking rather quickly, for her height anyways. Though her legs carried her in an awkward position, her face lit a proud and dignified expression.

She stopped in front of Albus Dumbledore and whispered something to him. _An announcement._ Dumbledore nodded, perhaps out of weariness to deal with her at the moment or curiosity, but whatever it was, he let her do it. She turned to the House tables and cleared her throat:

"In accordance to the Ministry of Magic, I am, hereby, the rightful Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. (Gasps were heard from all around the Great Hall) _Furthermore_, Albus Dumbledore will step down as Headmaster and leave after this dinner. The authority invested within a Headmaster will be passed unto me as for the right to discharge ANY member of the faculty. (She shot a glance at Severus.) This proclamation will be in effect immediately… And a last note to this is… Professor Severus Snape will be tried tomorrow evening at the Ministry of Magic for the suspicion of previous loyalty to the Dark Lord and the threat to the Inquisitor of the Ministry. That is all, return to your dinners," she allowed herself a satisfied smile.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Severus roared, "HOW DARE YOU SUSPECT ME OF SERVING THE DARK LORD." He stood up and started towards the High Inquisitor. All eyes were now on the Potions Master. His face contorted with fury and anger. All masks were dropped. "GIVING ME A TRIAL AND NOT GIVING YOURSELF ONE WOULD BE HIPPOCRITICAL OF THE MINISTRY! YOUR ROLE HERE AS THE STUPID HIGH INQUISITOR IS NOTHING BUT A HEAD FIGURE, NOTHING BUT THE EMPTY THREAT. YOU VIOLATED RULES AND TORMENTED A STUDENT! WHO ARE YOU TO SAY THAT **I** DID THINGS FOR THE DARK LORD!" Behind him, Dumbledore was trying to restrain him with words but they were all ignored. "WHY WOULD THEY NOT SUSPECT YOU OF SERVING THE DARK LORD! YOU HAVE THE CREDENTIALS!" he bellowed and despite the desperate attempts to stop him, Severus was now in front of Umbridge.

He withdrew his fist and landed a crunching punch at Umbridge, who stood stupefied and bewildered. She fell backwards and stumbled a few feet. His eyes burned with fury as he advanced towards her, yelling curses.

"_Stupefy!_" Dumbledore produced his wand and shot the spell at Severus. He landed a few feet from Umbridge, next to Harry. He groaned. _Not as bad as the Cruciatus, but still hurts._ He felt a hand on his shoulder.

Harry watched, in surprise, the announcement of the Ministry. _Snape is sacked AND Dumbledore!_ He glanced at Snape, his face scrunched up in anger. Either his glasses were fooling him or Snape was shaking as he sat. His attention was adverted to Dumbledore, who looked calm as always but his eyes bore a hint of anger. "…That is all, return to your dinners." He would have turned back and discussed this with Hermione and Ron had Severus not shouted.

Harry's eyes shot up and saw him stalking towards Umbridge. _Deja vu?_ He mused as he remembered Snape's similar countenance in his third year, after he had freed Sirius. His eyes refocused as Umbridge landed only a few feet away from him, after Snape's punch. His eyes were bewildered when Dumbledore shot the stun spell at Snape, who landed at his feet.

He didn't know what happened, but he unconsciously felt his hand on Snape's shoulder. "You okay?" he asked. He looked into Snape's bewildered and somewhat calmed eyes. To his surprise, Snape nodded and stood up, looking at Dumbledore straight in the eye.

"Control yourself, Severus," Dumbledore said, as he lifted Umbridge to her feet. "Thank you," she mumbled. Dumbledore smiled, "As the Headmaster states, let us all finish our dinners." He turned to Severus, "I want to see you in my office after dinner," he looked at Harry briefly, "You too."

_What does Potter have to do with this? I can no longer teach him Occlumency and you can't either! Damn that wretched woman._ Severus nodded.

After dinner, he and Harry followed Dumbledore to his office. No one spoke during the trip to his office until Harry clutched his scar. Dumbledore, being in front of them both, did not notice this. Severus, on the other hand, did. He looked at the boy and he was clenching his teeth, trying desperately not to make a noise. _Stupid boy, tell the Headmaster!_

"Headmaster," Severus said aloud to get Dumbledore's attention. He whirled about and saw Harry wincing. "Is it another vision?" his voice was void of worry.

Harry shook his head and raised his head, as if the pain had subsided, "I'm fine." _Then why is your eye twitching, you little idiot?_ Dumbledore nodded and continued on. _I forgot how good an actor you are, Albus._

They finally reached the door. "Broccoli and spinach," Dumbledore said and stepped into the threshold, followed by Harry and Severus. Harry sat across Dumbledore's desk and Severus stood, as there were no more chairs.

"As you know," Dumbledore began, without looking at Harry, "I am gone soon. I want both of you to follow me." Harry opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. "Albus, as sincere as that may be, I believe I can take care of myself."

Dumbledore looked skeptical, "I'm not saying that you have to follow me the whole way through. I planning to drop you both off somewhere before I, alone, depart."

"Where will I be going?" Harry blurted out.

"You will be following Severus. Wherever he goes, you go. I need to tend to some business."

Harry had a feeling that emerged from nowhere, to hurt Dumbledore. A voice from a world apart severed his thoughts to hurt his Headmaster.

"Why can't we just hand him over to Black?"

"_Sirius_ cannot tend to him as freely as you can. He is restricted whereas you are not."

"You _do_ realize that I have a trial tomorrow, correct?"

"The Ministry has no proof, you'll do fine-"

"The _Ministry_ no longer _needs_ proof to get a person into Azkaban, what if this nonsense going around and people accusing the great Harry Potter to be an insane little boy! Well, if you haven't noticed, the insane little boy asked for my welfare when I was stunned. That's proof enough, and they can bend facts," Severus retorted.

"Trust me, Severus."

"It's high time that I stopped doing that, believing you just because I trust you."

"Gentlemen, if I am not intruding anything…" Umbridge smiled at them under the arched doorway.

"We were leaving, Dolores," Dumbledore replied.

"I was just wondering where young Harry went, he still has detention, you see," she smiled again. Harry winced, but it wasn't unnoticed. Severus stood in front of the boy, "He is talking to the Headmaster right now. If you'll-"

"Excuse me, Severus," Umbridge took a step towards him, "He is no longer the Headmaster, and you shouldn't take that tone with me, Death Eater… Harry, now, if you'll please."

Harry looked at Dumbledore for help, "I am talking to Professor Dumbledore regarding my Quidditch position-"

"Then you will no longer be playing Quidditch," she spat.

"And Lily Evans, my mother," he continued to lie.

"Your mother is dead," Umbridge coldly snapped.

"So is your brain." Snape looked at Harry, incredulously. _The boy's got talent. Wonder why he's not in Slytherin… Oh, right, his lack of sense._

"Excuse me? I'm sure that warrants another detention and 20 points from Gryffindor," Umbridge smiled, "Come." She motioned around Severus and grabbed Harry by his right hand. He winced. It still hurt him. He let himself be dragged by Umbridge, he knew no one can help him.

_A unity can do you wonders…_"Let him go," Severus said, "Or else."

"Or else what?" Umbridge chuckled, "The Ministry is at your tail, fool!" Severus smiled and produced his wand, "_Obliviate!_" A wail was heard and then the room silenced again. Severus turned to Harry and Dumbledore, "We must leave."

Dumbledore whistled and Fawkes flew over their heads. It shed a feather and once it fell, they were surrounded by flames and were gone.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

A swirling feeling enveloped Harry as he was transported away. The warmth around him warmed his body and relieved the pain in his hand a moment. He strained his neck to his right and saw Severus but Dumbledore was nowhere to be found. "Close your eyes, Potter. It's not a pleasant end to this ride," Severus warned.

Abruptly, Harry closed his eyes. Almost immediately, he felt the hot flames touch his eyelids, burning his eyes if they were open. He was sitting on the floor of Grimmauld 12 now. "Get up," Severus said beside him, "Albus told me to take care of you, but I will not baby you. Let's find this godfather of yours."

Harry stood up and followed Severus around Sirius' home. _What about Hermione and Ron? Will I see them again?_ He decided to leave the many questions later. He had to settle in first. "Snape, what am I going to do?"

Severus scowled at him for he can, now, call him by his surname, "I don't know, Potter. Refrain from calling me by just my last name. I may not be your teacher anymore, but I do rank higher than you."

"Yes… _sir_."

Severus smirked in content, "Black, I've got your godson as hostage. Obey or I feed him to the Dark Lord!" Harry shot a stunned look at his former Potions professor as he felt a strong grip on his neck. "What—Wha—Why?" Harry stammered.

He tightened his grip on his neck and materialized his wand so that it pointed to his cheek.

There was fumbling near the stairways and two figures appeared. Remus Lupin had his wand in his hand and Sirius Black pointed his straight at Severus. "Let go of him!"

Severus smirked and placed his arm around Harry's neck so that he was close to choking him, his wand still poised at his cheek. Sirius hesitated, "What do you want, Snape?" Lupin looked calm but his voice indicated otherwise, "Let go of Harry, Severus."

"I don't think so. The Dark Lord has given me much gratitude to capture Harry and you, Black. Now, come quietly, or I hurt the boy," Severus roughly tugged at Harry, who was sweating as his predator spoke.

Sirius' countenance was twisted with anger and fear. If the situation hadn't been this serious, Harry would have laughed at his expression. Lupin, no longer calm, was shaking.

All of a sudden, Severus laughed. _What the f—He's laughing! What's going on?_ He slackened his grip on Harry and patted his head. "If only I had Creevey's camera," Severus continued laughing. Harry leapt out of his grip and whirled around to see Snape laughing. _Is he insane? You stupid idiot, of course he's insane!_ "Explain yourself, Severus," Lupin said, his face breaking into a smile, "Why did you come here? Shouldn't you be teaching?" Sirius and Harry were still bewildered. _He knows what's going on?_

"Dumbledore and I are expelled from Hogwarts. We're sacked. Dumbledore told me to bring Harry with me, but left no other instructions as to what to do with him. I didn't know how to get your attention from your constant idiocy, so I thought I'd do this," he gestured around the room, "I had no intention of hurting your grandson, Black." Harry was relieved.

"So who is the Headmaster in place of Albus?" Lupin asked.

"Umbridge, Dolores Umbridge. She happened to cast some sort of magic on Potter and cut his wrist," he explained, while lifting Harry's right hand.

"That bitch," Sirius swore. A silence prolonged between them.

"So where's Albus now?" Lupin asked.

"I don't know, he was supposed to arrive with us but apparently, he's nowhere to be found."

Harry motioned to a chair and sat down. He was tired. _Stupid Voldemort…_ He whined inwardly. "We should bring him back to his summer home," Severus suggested.

"NO!" Harry yelled in protest, "Let me stay here. Dumbledore said that you were supposed to stay with me. I go where you go and the Dursleys won't let you in! I'm not going back there!" Severus cocked an eyebrow at Harry, "Honestly, celebrity Harry Potter should be proud to go home before everyone else. I'm sure they can treat you better than I can, Potter."

"I-Well, I can stay with Sirius!"

"Dumbledore already stated that Sirius cannot take care of you as freely as I can!" Sirius winced.

"Then YOU can take care of me!" _The things I say without thinking!_

"I already said that your family members can take care of you better than I can! Do I need to draw it out for you, brat!" Snape snapped.

Harry knew it was hopeless. He remembered the good times he had back there;

"Father, the damn freak is reading again!" Dudley shouted when he peeked into Harry's bedroom. A roar and rapid footsteps were pounding closer to Harry. He quickly fumbled with his books and hid them under his pillow.

"Have you learned NOTHING, boy! You CANNOT study your freak card tricks here!" his uncle raised his beating stick and started thrashing Harry with it. "Freak!" Clout. "Imbecile!" Punch. "Useless!" Whip. _It happens all the time, don't cry, Harry._ Harry bit his lips to not scream out in pain. His body was breaking under the hits. He heard a sickening crack in his shoulder. His elbows gave away and he lies on his stomach, unable to fend for himself, taking blows from his uncle. "Why were you even on this world! You worthless freak!" Another blow and Harry fell unconscious. Whatever happened after that, whatever made him throw up afterwards was not known to Harry.

"You can't send me back there…" he whispered.

"I very much can, Potter," Severus answered. Sirius finally spoke, "Harry, you cannot stay here. It's too big a risk. I want you here but for the sake of the Order, you cannot stay… I'm sorry. You'll be safer at Petunia's. I promise to visit." His voice was cracking as he embraced his godson, "I just want you to be safe. Snape is right, he cannot take care of you and I cannot take care of you, not here anyways and I cannot leave this place. Remus is dangerous as well, I'm sorry, Harry."

"I know you don't like that place but don't worry, it's only temporary," Remus said, "When we find another way, we will be sure to get you out of that place right away."

_What about my friends?_ "What about the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?"

"They are, currently, on a mission for the Order. They are busy." Harry sighed but nodded.

"We will leave tomorrow. I need to go to the trial and you need to get home," Severus said.

_**Let tomorrow never come then.**_


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

_The trial, what am I going to do? Azkaban… _Severus laughed inwardly _Maybe I should ask Sirius how he got out._ Severus looked to the bed next to him. Sleeping peacefully was the Boy-Who-Lived, everyone's hero. He was happy with the company he had. It felt like he wasn't as alone as he thought he was. _Wonder why he didn't want to go home… Come to think of it, he never went home for the holidays…_

The boy twitched and mumbled something. Severus laughed inwardly. _How normal you are. You deserve no special treatment._ Harry was stirring now. His eyes fluttered open and, almost as if mechanically, he reached for his glasses and applied them on. "You didn't sleep," he looked at Severus.

"How observant you are, Potter. What else do you notice? Did you know birds tweet?" Severus was amused by how disoriented one can be after sleep.

"Why do you do that?"

"Asking questions?"

"No, why do you insult me all the time?"

"Why should I treat you differently from others?"

"You don't treat Slytherins like you treat me," Harry replied.

"How about 'I hate you because you remind me of your father'?" Severus sneered.

"But I'm not my father. You can't say I'm my father if you didn't get to know me first." The response had no hint of malice.

Severus was silent. All this time, he had been treating Harry more cruelly because he hated that he had respect because he was born whereas he had been hated when he was born. He hated Harry because he disliked his father, for good reasons too.

"You hated me when I entered Hogwarts. I… I just want to know why," Harry knew he was pushing it.

"You can't expect everyone to enjoy your company," a simple response.

"I'm not a spoiled brat like the one you think I am," Harry confessed, his gaze was at his feet.

"Go to sleep," Severus commanded.

"Why don't you? You need it more than I do," Harry objected.

"Go… to… sleep, Potter."

"No."

Severus produced a wand and pointed it straight at Harry. Harry took his out before Severus could utter a word, "_Expelliarmus_. Sorry, you taught me this spell."

"I know," Severus muttered, "Just go to sleep."

Harry stifled a yawn, "No." Severus advanced towards him. Harry scooted himself back towards the corner of the bed. "Wha-What are you doing?"

Severus couldn't help but break into a smirk, "Oh nothing…" He was now standing a foot away from his shocked victim. He raised two hands and placed them on Harry's shoulders. "I'll give you one more chance, sleep."

"N-No." Severus' lips curved into a smirk and he leaned in front of Harry, applying pressure on the young man's body. "I said, SLEEP!" He pushed Harry so that his shoulders broke down and his body collapsed under the firm and strong arms. His head slammed back and hit the wall with a dull thump.

Harry groaned and let himself be pushed down by Severus. "What'd you do that for!"

"To make you go to sleep. I won't be that nice next time, Potter," Severus sneered. _A next time… There won't be one. Azkaban is next. Alone again. _He inhaled sharply and stepped back to his bed. Lying down, he gazed at the looming black all around him. He knew, next to him, there was a young man who would be spared of the agony that tortured him and for that, he was able to sleep restfully. _He'll be going back to his family. I will be gone before he wakes… At least he will be happy._ His eyes slowly closed and he slept.

Harry was stirring after 8 AM the next morning. His head hurt for some reason he could not remember. _What hap—Snape did this!_ He let down a low growl; ready to hit Severus' head to compensate for his painful headache. He stepped down from his bed to find the other bed empty. _The trial._ _It'll have to wait then._ He went downstairs and found breakfast… with a note? He picked up the piece of parchment and read it:

_To The Boy-Who-Lived,_

_You know that I have a trial today. I decided to go early, to prepare for it. I know the chances of returning are slim so I want you to keep safe. You are the Savior of the Wizarding World. As much of a klutz as you are, you have to (somehow) save all of us. Do try to keep yourself safe. If you find Dumbledore, tell him to look after you. I will leave no last wishes as I have no one to address and no one will remember me. Just have my obsidian rose passed on to you, Harry Potter. Your mother gave that to me._

_Potions master_

_S. Snape_

Harry didn't touch his breakfast and re-read the letter four times before setting it down. _No one will remember me…_ Surely someone is out there who cares about him! _I have no one to address…Nice one, Harry, as if Snape had a heart…_ Does he? If he is guilty, he will go to Azkaban or – Harry swallowed a knot in his throat. _The Dementor's kiss._

"Good morning, Harry," Sirius smiled, "I'm glad you made yourself some breakfast."

"Huh?" Harry looked up, not knowing what just happened, "Hi, Sirius."

"Did you make _me_ breakfast?" Lupin appeared behind Sirius, who was sipping his coffee.

"I didn't make it. Snape did," Harry explained. Sirius nearly spat out his coffee, "Haha, Harry, you're funny, but not credible. Where is Snape anyways?" Harry handed him the slip of paper. Sirius read the paper and gave it to Lupin. Lupin bit his lower lip, "What is he being tried for?"

"I don't know, Umbridge never told him."

"That git deserves it. Always the oddball."

"Sirius, be reasonable! He doesn't deserve this. He's been working for the Order all along."

"I'd say he deserves it," Sirius barked. _He deserves to have no one remember him?_ Harry wondered what to do. Unconsciously, Harry walked outside and looked for Severus. A black owl was perched in a tree nearby. It hooted glumly, with a letter attached to its leg. Harry craned his neck to see whose letter it is.

To: Harry 

The owl flew to Harry and held out one leg for him to take off the letter from his leg. Then, it flew off. Harry, instantly, ripped it open.

_How predictable of you to look for me. Don't be a hero, go back inside! It's dangerous outside. How Gryffindor of you, Harry Potter._

_Watching you,_

_S. Snape_

Harry's eyes lit up. _Watching me?_ Harry whirled around and looked about, finding no one. _Stupid letter._ _Maybe if I…_ Harry whipped out his wand, "_Revelo!_" Severus materialized in front of Harry.

Arms crossed, a scowl on his face, Severus Snape walked towards him. "You're not going to heed my warnings?"

"No. I'm going to the trial with you."

"And decrease the chances of walking away innocent that much more? You asked me why I disliked you last night, why do YOU hate me to the point of sending me to Azkaban?"

"I just want to help."

"I just want to live," Severus retorted. He turned and walked off in the opposite direction.

'_No one will remember me'…_ _You told me that no one would remember you_. "I will remember you," Harry said in a small voice, inaudible to Severus due to the difference of distance. _Stay with him…_

He cast an invisibility charm on himself and ran with Severus.

Two thousand miles away, Voldemort sat at his throne and saw all of this through Harry's eyes.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

"Let me come with you. I've been to those-"

"Who's there!" Severus swung around, wand in hand.

"I'm here, it's me, Harry," he tugged on Severus' sleeve.

"Get back inside!" Severus hissed at him.

"No. You've been alone all your life and this thing determines your life. I'm not letting you go alone no matter what a big git you are," he tried to put some sense into his actions.

"I am touched," Severus sneered sarcastically, "But if I can go on with life without others, I can go on now without you."

Harry felt torn. He couldn't help someone who saved his life multiple times. _Some savior, you are. You can't even help someone. You were useless when you saw Cedric die, and you're useless now._ The pain that he felt after Cedric died welled up inside him. It was as if a knot tied up inside him and wouldn't let him breathe. _You're an idiot… a useless idiot. You couldn't even help yourself! You got Dudley crazed up and—_His string of thought was disturbed when he heard a small pop. Severus was gone. _No._

"Even with Snape muttering his little counter-curse, I still would've killed you," Quirrel had said, with a smirk across his face.

"**Snape was trying to… _save _me?"**

"Did Umbridge do this to you?" Severus had asked. Something ran through his eyes but Harry couldn't see what it was.

No one will remember me… 

Memories danced around his head. Harry stood there, a good 500 feet away from the house. _He'll be fine_. He turned and began to head back.

"Lucius," Voldemort's voice cut the air, "He's vulnerable, get him to me."

"Yes, m'lord," he bowed and Apparated away. A pop resounded and he was on his way towards Harry Potter.

_Stop worrying, the Ministry doesn't have proof!_ Harry kept reassuring himself of this but it never really satisfied him. _They can't harm a member of the Order. Dumbledore'll help him. He's probably telling Fudge everything right now._

A small pop resounded. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms came around Harry's neck. _What the fuck?_ Harry looked down and saw the cloak was black. _Snape?_ "Who-" Before he could speak again, he was Apparated away…

Not too far away, a Dark Mark began to burn.

Severus drew a sharp breath. _Not now…_ He groaned. He had only stepped through the threshold of the Ministry of Magic. _Not now!_ The pain in his left arm did not disappear, it continued to stay there, it persisted and within every few moments, it burned even more. _For the love of Merlin… NOT NOW!_

He Apparated away, the Death Eater mask in hand. The Apparation receiving site was as dark as always. _The Riddle House? The Dark Lord needs to learn to have some originality._ He walked on, towards the room that echoed with babbled whispers. He edged away the door and all eyes, behind masks, were on him.

"How nice of you to come on time, Severus," Voldemort drawled.

Severus knelt down, "Sorry, my lord-"

"Groveling and apologizing will not work this time, Severus. I daresay you are in need of discipline. _Crucio!_" An ear-splitting scream ripped the room as Severus curled into a ball on the floor. _I won't scream._ His body ripped into pieces as he struggled to remain standing.

"Come now, Severus. Show some decorum to me," Voldemort continued to sneer. From the corner of his eye, he saw a platinum-haired figure come into view with a young boy in front of him.

"I have him, my Lord," Lucius knelt before the Dark Lord and thrust Harry Potter to him.


	7. Chapter Seven

End…

Severus kept the pretense of indifference and stared at Harry with an amoral gaze. Voldemort raised his wand and directed it to Harry.

"It's been quite some time since we've last met, Potter," he smirked.

"What of it, old man?" Harry spat back. A commotion stirred about in the line of black cloaks and white masks.

"SILENCE!" the former Riddle shouted and all was tranquil once more, "Now, Severus, retrieve my knife, will you?"

Severus grudgingly slid from Harry's view and strode cautiously towards a small table. He picked up the knife with remorse. _If… What if… Dumbledore would kill me…_ He handed the knife to Voldemort, "Here it is, my Lord."

Harry looked pleadingly at his last hope, wishing desperately that he could communicate to him with his eyes. _Snape, please… You can't do this… "Severus…_" Harry gasped as a knife plunged into his scar. The man behind him chuckled as his grip on Harry's shoulder tightened.

"You'll be joining your father and mother, Potter," Lucius sneered.

"And to add the finishing touch to this… _Avada Kedavra!_" Immediately, Severus jumped in front of the limping Harry. Within seconds, a body of black laid motionless in front of a limp boy. Harry's vision blurred and faded in and out. Memories floated about his mind…

"Sleep," Severus said simply.

Harry smiled and allowed his body to collapse on top of Severus.


End file.
